


Gollum

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Lonely People [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Apologies, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Ross has a heart-to-heart with Barry over his fight with Dan, and tries to mend fences with Holly.  But is it too late?





	Gollum

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the Two Lonely People series!

Ross avoided thinking of Holly for a good four hours after the confrontation. Dan’s words kept rattling around in his brain, dry and honest, deep and husky, calling him out and exposing the inequity of his game without a single bit of effort.

Deep inside, his brain remained a tumult of confusion. He was a dick. He’d punched his friend right in the face, just for doing with Holly what he was doing with Barry.

No, Dan was the dick – he was sleeping with Holly, and Ross and Holly had never negotiated that. They’d broken the rules, but so hadn’t he, just for a little taste of love?

He knew that he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t work, with his hands so sore and so swollen. The thought seemed to conjure up help, and Barry appeared at the door of his office and sat down gingerly on the couch, holding out a towel filled with ice. “Where did you find a towel?”

“Suzy had it,” he said, then daubed away at Ross’ bruised flesh. “I don’t believe you actually punched Dan,” he murmured, patting gently away at the dark pink marks.

“Neither do I.” The admission was something that Ross couldn’t quite believe he was making, but it was a true one. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten it into his head to strike another human being, much less one he loved like a brother. Or had loved like a brother, once upon a time, when life was less complicated. Could he say that he truly loved Dan, having hurt him?

“We messed up,” Barry said quietly. 

“I know that, too,” Ross said. “I didn’t pay attention to Holly, not the way I should’ve. And I love you, god knows, I love you, but I love her too.”

“You don’t want to lose her,” Barry said.

“No,” he admitted. “Never. You know that I love her for so long. She’s everything to me – just like you are.”

Barry smiled, leaning gently into Ross’ shoulder.

“Anyway, Bar,” he shook his head, rubbed his temples, “I’m turning into Gollum, man. And I’m losing at the poly thing if I’m sitting here getting angry at Dan when I could be talking to Holly.”

Barry’s fingers unfolded, chill and wet, along Ross’ knee. “Then that’s what you should do,” he said. “Call her up and ask her out tonight. If you want someone to distract Dan for awhile, I’ll do it.”

Ross leaned into Barry’s shoulder and kissed his shoulder. “God, I love you too.”

Barry smiled. “Always. I’ll love you always. Just as much as she loves you, and you love her.”

And as much as he loved Barry. 

This circle of love, strong and surrounding them all, made Ross’ mind wander. He had to wonder if Dan loved Holly just as much. 

 

*** 

 

Ross called Holly’s number twice before he got hold of her. She picked up on the last ring, sounding fuzzy and indistinct. “Ross, it’s almost eight, why aren’t you with…”

“Hi,” he said softly. “I’m coming home, I promise – I’m not going to go with Barry tonight. If you want to go out for dinner, or if you’d like to talk with me, I can…”

“I can’t,” she said softly. “I’m….with Dan tonight. He’s sleeping, and his head’s on my lap. I can’t leave him…”

Ross swallowed down a lump, thick and heavy, bubbling up at the back of his throat.

“You understand, don’t you?” she asked.

And he said “I do.”


End file.
